Blow Me Down
Blow Me Down is a Wiggles song, originally from It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!. The song is based on a gag that happens a lot with Captain Feathersword. This gag originally debuted in The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland television special in 1998, which was 2 years earlier. Song Credits * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field * Vocals: Greg Page Guitar: Terry Murray Bass: Murray Cook Drums: Tony Henry Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded at Albert Studios, Sydney by Tony Douglass. Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Song Credit Differences * AU CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * US CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Greg Truman * AU DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Greg Truman * UK 2005 DVD Inlay: John Field, Greg Truman * AU VHS Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Greg Truman * AU VHS: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Greg Truman * US VHS: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Greg Truman * US DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Greg Truman * UK DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Greg Truman * AU DVD Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Greg Truman Introduction transcript from It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! Murray: Hey, everyone. We're here with Captain Feathersword. Let's all say "Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword." Wiggles and Pirates: Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword. Paul: ''(as Captain Feathersword)'' Ahoy there, me hearties. Murray: Captain Feathersword, look around. There's lots of dances here ready to dance with you. (as Captain Feathersword) Well, blow me down. (The Wiggles and the pirates blow Captain Feathersword down and Captain Feathersword screams.) Murray: (picking Captain Feathersword up) I'm sorry, Captain. Paul: (as Captain Feathersword) ''That's alright, Murray. '''Murray:' But you know you shouldn't said that. Paul: ''(as Captain Feathersword)'' I should have said what? "Well, blow me down." (The Wiggles and the pirates blow Captain Feathersword down and Captain Feathersword screams.) Murray: Captain, that's a great game. Paul: (as Captain Feathersword) ''It certainly is, Murray. We play on board our ship all the time. Don't we, me hearties? '''Pirates:' Aye-aye! Murray: Why don't we play that game right now? Song Lyrics Paul: '''Blow me down, blow me down, blow me down '''Greg: '''Give it your best shot '''Paul: ''(as Captain Feathersword) Well blow me down, blow me down Blow me down '''Greg: '''Give it all you got Breathe in deep and fill those lungs Look out now ‘cause here it comes How would you like to play this game? With The Wiggles and their friends? '''Anthony: '"Greg, can I go first?” Once you start its hard to stop The fun will never end Anthony: '"I can’t wait” '''Greg: '''All it takes is three little words Say them loud, make sure you’re heard '''Anthony: '''Blow me down, blow me down '''Greg: '''Give it your best shot '''Jeff: '“My turn now” Blow me down, blow me down '''Greg: '''Give it all you got Breathe in deep and fill those lungs Look out now ‘cause here it comes '''Paul: ''(as Captain Feathersword) Whoah ho me hearties. Ho ho ho ho Oh this is my favorite game. Ho ho ho Come on now – one, two, three Blow me down Whoo ho hoo Ha ha ha ha ha Oh, oh dear I’m going to be blown over” '''Greg: '''Some people play running games And others like to dance But there’s a game you’ll play again When you get the chance All it takes is three little words Say them loud, make sure you’re heard '''Murray: '''Blow me down, blow me down” '''Greg: '''Give it your best shot '''Jeff: '''(as Wags) ''Ruff ruff ruff, Ruff ruff ruff '''Greg: '''Give it all you got Breathe in deep and fill those lungs Look out now ‘cause here it comes Breathe in deep and fill those lungs Look out now 'cause here it comes Breathe in deep and fill those lungs Hey, I just realized. I haven’t said it yet Won’t you blow me down? Oh, thanks. Category:Wiggles songs Category:It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! songs Category:TV Series 5 songs